


【最遊記】微小說22題

by AshuraXuan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Very short Drabble
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 給妹子的生日賀文。因為最近她《最遊記》中毒，所以就決定寫《最遊記》的文當做生日賀文☆⌒(*＾-゜)v文筆爛注意！不知所言注意！然後最重要的一點：因為是微小說所以每篇字數最多只有20字，不要跟我說你吃不飽(。_°☆╲(- – )
Kudos: 1





	【最遊記】微小說22題

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

《最遊記》微小說22題

1）Adventure（冒險）

這次他們抵達的地方，是一個荒廢的村鎮。

2）Angst（焦慮）

雨天，總是讓他腹部的傷口開始隱隱作痛。

3）Crime（背德）

「我愛你，悟能。」「我也愛你，姐姐。」

4）Crossover（混合同人）

「Expelliarmus！」「你個混蛋竟然敢打飛我的槍！！」

5）Death（死亡）

當時的他只能眼睜睜看著師傅把他護在身後。

6）Fantasy（幻想）

悟空就住在糖果屋內，有吃不完的零食糖果。

7）Fetish（戀物癖）

三藏在保養他的槍時，眼神是最溫柔專注的。

8）First Time（第一次）

「沒有下一次了喲」他把瀕死的男人搬上床。

9）Fluff（輕鬆）

「哇，今天風和日麗，真適合出外野餐呢~~~」

10）Future Fic（未來）

悟空取出手機打開美食apps，搜索附近的飯館。

11）Horror（驚悚）

今天的悟空完全沒提到肚子餓這件事。

12）Hurt/Comfort（傷害/慰藉）

八戒伸出受傷的手摸摸剛剛恢復正常的悟空。

13）Kinky（變態/怪癖）

「再吵的話我就把槍塞進你的XX里！！！」

14）Romance（浪漫）

星空是帳，草地是床。聽著蟲鳴，吃著烤肉。

15）Sci-Fi（科幻）

這次擋在他們面前的是超大型八爪機器人。

16）Smut（情色）

「美人，與我一起共度今宵吧」砰——「滾！！」

17）Suspense（懸念）

就算搶到了經文，他們也不會解讀啊，莫非…

18）Time Travel（時空旅行）

與悟空擦肩而過的金色長髮男，好像三藏喔…

19）Tragedy（悲劇）

沙爾燕一直認為自己砍下那一刀是正確的。

20）Gary Stu（大眾情人（男性）

「悟淨你今晚給我留在房間哪裡都不准去！」

21）AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙劇情）

「哇上課遲到了」「悟空早出門了，你快點」

22）OOC（Out Of Character，角色個性偏差）

「對不起，是我拖累了你們」三藏點頭說道。

【完結END】


End file.
